Curious, Dangerously
by motionless
Summary: A story involving three lawyers, each with their very own reason for becoming one. A murdering case connected them together, but how?
1. Default Chapter

First Chapter  
  
[Cathelyne's POV:] Cathelyne: 'Is it true that ants are more capable of living as a group than human?' I asked as I walked around the where the witness was seated.  
  
Biology Professional: 'Well, ants tend to live together and work as a whole group.'  
  
Cathelyne: 'I need the answer 'yes' or 'no'.' I stopped in my tracks and faced directly at him with my sharp gaze. To be a successful lawyer, I was trained to act professional and confident.  
  
Biology Professional: 'Yes.'  
  
Cathelyne: 'Is it true that animals survives better in relation to food searching, and survives in worse environment such as the nature than human?'  
  
Biology Professional: 'Yes.'  
  
Cathelyne: 'Thankyou.' I turned to face the judge with the same confident smile. 'As all of you heard, that in some way animals are better than human. In another words, what my client and also the defendant said is true. He only tells the truth and it's the readers and people who have interpreted the speech of the defendant in a negative way due to some uncomforting things the boss of the Oil Company also the plaintiff had done...'  
  
Tony: 'Objection!' My opposition exclaimed as he stood from his chair, I smiled secretly to myself. I must be pressuring him. 'She shouldn't insult my client without any evidence.'  
  
Judge: 'Sustained. Lawyer of the defendant, you shouldn't be saying that without corroborations.'  
  
Cathelyne: (smiles calmly) 'I take back what I've said. So it is readers who have the wrong interpretations, even the plaintiff have the wrong interpretation. So therefore, my client also the defendant's act or speech is not illegal at all.' I paced back to my seat gracefully; I'm satisfied with my moves. My opposition got up from his seat, and began his arguing.  
  
Tony: (hands entwines in front) 'To judge, and audiences, the defendant's speech is in the public magazine, he calls my client 'not even as good as animals' is common sense to all people that it means something bad, something insulting. My client decided to sue him due to too much people got mislead by his speech. People, who don't even know my client well, will have the wrong impression on him. Therefore, his insulting speech in ruining the plaintiff's reputation is against the law and he shall be punished.' He sat heavily back on his chair and exhaled deeply. My turn again, I stood up confidently.  
  
Cathelyne: 'As I stated before, the defendant is simply telling the truth. Human is not even good enough than animals as evidences shown. And here, I have a document saying in a case in 1997, that it is only illegal to refer a person to some kind of animals. In this case, my client is only telling the truth of human are not as good as animals, which should not be punished.' I handed my documents to the judge as I glanced at my opposition through the corner of my eyes. His expression was amusing, exactly what I wanted to see, I smiled again.  
  
~  
  
Judge: 'I'd like to make my decision. All the juries have agreed on the same decision. According the case, Cameron Stueben From the CTS Oil company charging towards Timberlake Firbe on calling him 'not even as good as animals' is not permitted, Timberlake Firbe is now free of all charges.' I smiled in victory, I've won again. Not so hard this time, in fact, it was way easier than my first case. I packed my suitcase as everyone began to leave, Lindsay helped me. She has been my assistant for three years, and she has done an excellent job.  
  
Lindsay: 'Cathelyne jie, are we going back now?' She stood up following me out the court.  
  
Cathelyne: 'Yea, why you ask?'  
  
Lindsay: (bit her lower lip) 'Can I take a break off this afternoon? Since you've won already.'  
  
Cathelyne: 'Sure.' I smiled, why not?  
  
Lindsay: (bright smile) 'Cathelyne jie you're the best!' She hugged me quickly and ran away. I shook my head as she disappeared from the crowd, wonder when she will ever grow up.  
  
'Cathelyne?' Some voice called me from the back, and I turned, amazingly I've found my opposition tapping my shoulder.  
  
Cathelyne: 'You are?'  
  
Tony: 'Tony, Tony Sun. I just wanted to say your performance in it was excellent, I admire you.' He had a board smile on his face, and extended an arm for me to shake. I took it politely.  
  
Cathelyne: 'You did well too.' I didn't know what else to say, his look tells me something bad is going to happen.  
  
Tony: 'To tell you the truth, I have been watching your few court cases for a long time, and I wanted to ask you whether you would like to change a law firm? My boss would like to have you as one of our lawyers. Our company is the biggest among HongKong and I'm sure you'll get even more opportunity in there.' Bingo, another person trying to persuade me into their company. But they'd have to try harder than that.  
  
Cathelyne: (keeps the smile) 'Thanks for the offer, but I'd like to stay in my old law firm. After working so long, I started to feel like home in that place. Thankyou anyway.' I broke it out slowly and politely, yet straightforward.  
  
Tony: (face darkened) 'Fine, if that's what you want. I have to go now, bye.'  
  
Cathelyne: 'Bye.' I chuckled as I moved on, people never change. I decided to take a stroll back to the law firm; I would like to enjoy some fresh air rather than unhealthy smokes on the public transport. Watching little kids playing happily and cheerfully in the park was one of my ways to spend my afternoon; I always wish I could be like that. I smiled as I shook my head again, that'll never happen.  
  
'I will protect you forever! You wait and see.' Someone suddenly appeared in front of my eyes and said loudly. It was until he left in a sudden again that I regained my conscious. 'Huh?' That guy was wearing sunglasses and black bandana; I couldn't possibly see his face. Something just tells me it's something bad, it's like a... a...  
  
A warning.  
  
~  
  
Boss: 'Cathelyne, tomorrow will be the annual tennis match between law firms around HongKong; I want you and your partner to go and participate. Jason is to go with you, is that okay?' That's my boss Jordan; he's generally a nice man especially to women, lucky that I am one too.  
  
Cathelyne: (smile politely) 'Sure.' I walked back to my office; Lindsay was waiting for me inside already. 'Harlo Lindsay.'  
  
Lindsay: (stood up as she saw Cathelyne enters) 'Cathelyne jie! Here's a new case. About sexual harassment between the boss and his secretary, we're taking on the boss's side. Do you accept this?' She asked with doubtful eyes. I know; this is a hard one and probably I have to twist the facts again. I sighed, I sometimes liked to challenge myself but can I risk this?  
  
Cathelyne: (sat down on the chair) 'I'll see.'  
  
Lindsay: (softly) 'Cathelyne jie?'  
  
Cathelyne: (kept her eyes on the documents) 'Yes Lindsay?'  
  
Lindsay: (even softer) 'The boss's name is Jeff Nicolane.' She said with the trembling voice. You must be wondering 'why', well he was the lawyer I was assisting. The one person I have to work under before I can get my qualified degree on legal studies. I know what he was like, and that three years were like hell. I can only suffer, and now, I'll have to help him? I'm in a dilemma... 'Cathelyne jie...'  
  
Cathelyne: (massages the temple slowly) 'Sorry Lindsay, could you go out for a sec? I needed some times to myself.' I excused her out; she was very obedient to me, and quietly departed from my room. Every time I'm stuck in a dilemma, I would always stare afar and think deep within myself, I don't know exactly what I'm thinking of, but I know I'm searching for something... something buried deeply inside of me that's waiting for me to dig it out again...  
  
--- I was wearing the sports tee and a short skirt for better movements in tennis. Lindsay was in something similar, she looked cute with a ponytail on her head. I sat on the bench under the shade. The entire males were stretching, half showing their muscular bodies, but me, I don't check them out like others, I prefer thinking alone in my own little world.  
  
'Cathelyne!' Someone snapped me out from my world, and I lifted my head. My boss Jordan was standing together with two guys. One with hardly any facial expression and arms folded, the other with a bright smile on his face and looking eagle to know me. What a big contrast.  
  
Jordan: 'This is Alvin Guo, a lawyer from the Inter-world Law Firm, and this is his assistant Steven Zhang.' He introduced, I stood up politely, and extended my arms. Somehow that named sounded familiar.  
  
Cathelyne: 'Hello, I'm Cathelyne Ren. I'm from Jordan's Law Firm.' Unlike other well-educated lawyers, the cold guy ignored me. Whereas Steven, he took my hands and shook it hard.  
  
Steven: 'Hello, nice to meet you Cathelyne. You're so pretty.' He complimented, I was used to these compliments, whether they were out of the heart or not.  
  
Cathelyne: 'Thanks, you're quite handsome too.' I complimented back. Came totally surprising, the cold guy Alvin chuckled ironically. Now this was a bad impression, I hated people like that. What is he laughing at? He paced away without any further words. I furrowed my brows secretly; I disliked him from this moment onwards.  
  
Steven: (turned back after seeing him gone) 'Don't worry, he's like that.' I forced a smile; I shouldn't be caring about him. If he'll have his way in front of me, I'll my way too.  
  
============================================================================ ============ Hope you enjoy this first chapter!!  
  
3motionless 


	2. Alvin

Second Chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin's POV:

Cathelyne Ren, first sign, I hated her. I just hated people with the surname 'Ren'. She was sitting there acting all weak, nice and pretty. I hated it, why can't she just show her real self? She was a lawyer. Lawyers were never meant to be nice. I hated her. She was just too much a resemble of 'her'...

'Alvin.' Someone patted on my shoulder, the same old pat. I knew whom it belonged to.

Alvin: (turns) 'Ivan!' I showed my rare smile. Ivan was my idol, the only person I would show my real self to. He was the only one I can and will trust. He was like a brother and a father, everything important to me. The first time I saw him, was in his first case, he won the opposition smartly, using his professional acts and smart questioning, he got the innocent man out of jail. I really admired him. From that day, I vowed to be like someone as good as him.

Ivan: 'What do you think of your first match?'

Alvin: 'Nothing, feel the same. What can I do with a partner like Steven?' He smiled.

Ivan: 'Steven, I miss that sunshine joker. Where is he?'

Alvin: (murmurs) 'Flirting with some girl.' My face darkened.

Ivan: 'Huh?'

Alvin: 'Don't worry... there he is... Steven!' I shouted, and Steven jogged to where we were.

Steven: 'Cathelyne was fun, and what you just did was un-called for! She does have the surname 'Ren' but that does not mean anything!' He glared at me playfully. I turned my focusing gaze on my opposition and ignored him.

'Gor!' Someone yelled from behind, we all turned and found a guy running towards our direction. 'Gor, I'm here.'

Ivan: (stood up) 'Good.' He walked to where he was and brought him to where we were standing. 'This is my little brother Ian.'

Ian: (a bit embarrassed) 'Gor, why do you always have to emphasize on the 'little' word?' He looked down and kicked the dust up.

Ivan: 'Because you're always my little brother. And this is Alvin, and Steven. Say 'hello'.'

Ian: 'Hey.' He said simply, he didn't seem happy after what Ivan said. I was lost, I would be so grateful to have a big brother like Ivan. The whistle was blown and it was my match again. I didn't expect anything, I knew the victory doesn't belong to me from the day I became partner with Steven. I walked up to the court with my racket, and Steven was bouncing around to act like professionals. I heaved a sigh at his childish acts. I turned to see my component, but I was totally shocked when I saw Cathelyne and her partner walked up to the opposite court. What?

Steven: (smile) 'Oh look, it's our new friend!' He waved happily to Cathelyne, but she just smiled in return. She must thought too high of herself. I bent into a preparing position; something urged me to play well on this match. I can't lose. The first serve was from our side. I threw the ball high, and beat it hard with my racket. Great! I smiled secretly as I saw it escaped from Cathelyne's partner's side and out the court.

Lindsay: 'Sorry Cathelyne jie!' She apologized.

Cathelyne: 'It's okay Lindsay, just pay more attention to it.' She stared at Steven and I. I will win, my gaze said silently as I directed at her. But from her look, I read nothing but 'we'll see about that'. It was our serve again, I hit it hard again. This time, Cathelyne ran and hit it back. I ran forward and was about to hit it when...

Wack!

Alvin: 'OUCH THAT HURTS!' I gripped on my right hand, Steven just happened to aim for my right hand instead of the tennis ball! It's not that hard is it?

Steven: 'Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!! Alvin are you okay?' He quickly checked on me and helped me to the place where Ivan was sitting. Everyone surrounded me, and concerning me about the injury. It hurts, but I was a guy that never admits it... it was my pride to keep it to myself.

'Here's some ice, you'll feel better.' It was Cathelyne; she gave me a packet of ice.

Alvin: 'I don't need your pity.' I chucked the packet away with my left hand, I hated her.

Cathelyne: 'It helps! I don't care whether you hate me or whatever, put it on! It's for your own good.' She picked it up and placed it on my hand again. I stared at her back as she walked off, she really resembles her. I looked down at the ice again; I really wanted to hate her...

'Sorry sir... I'm really sorry!' Someone screamed and apologized quickly; I turned and found Ivan facing that girl looking all nervous. She was Cathelyne's partner, and her name should be 'Lindsay'.

Ivan: (coldly) 'Watch it next time.' He said seriously.

Lindsay: (blocks his way) 'Hey sir, I apologized already, you shouldn't be that mean.'

Ivan: 'It's all your fault.'

Lindsay: (raises her voice) 'So? You can be polite too you know!'

Ivan: 'I'm in a hurry, and I won't bother continue on with this useless argument.'

Lindsay: (grabs his collar) 'Don't let me see you next time or I won't guarantee what I will do.'

Ivan: 'Missy, I could just sue you with the threatening.'

Lindsay: (lets go) 'Hump!' She stormed off to where Cathelyne was, and sat angrily on the bench. Cathelyne asked her a few questions, but she kept quiet. She was one fierce girl; I wonder was Cathelyne like that too? She must be someone opposite to what she looks like on the outside, girls were all like that. Oh no Alvin, you're not thinking of her! Get her out of your mind!

I hit my head hard.

---

Ivan called me into his office; I guess he wanted me to learn again. Each time he received a new case, he would always call me and asks me to help him. I was ready for the challenge; I know he wouldn't just give me anything easy; there must be something wrong about that case. I stepped into the room, and Ivan was just reading the documents.

Alvin: 'Ivan?'

Ivan: 'Sit down.' He motioned me, I sat on the chair. 'This is our new case; a woman named 'Karen Deund' was killed on a ship. No one was found on the ship but a weak old man. He was the serving man, when the police found him he was holding the knife with frightened expressions. No one else was around the area and no one was seen going out from that area. He was too shocked to give the statement under the examination. He was still in an unstable state. We're helping him out of the trial since his son believed in him that he will never kill.' Ivan finished telling me about the case.

Alvin: 'Are we going to invest on that ship area?' I asked, even though I know the answer. I was more like asking for the time than 'yes or 'no'.

Ivan: 'We're going tomorrow.' He said simply, I nodded.

Alvin: (stands up) 'I'll go back to my room now.' I was about to turn, but stopped when Ivan lifted his head finally and called my name.

Ivan: 'Alvin, let the past stay in the past. Cathelyne has nothing to do with your past, therefore should not be suffering the punishments.' He said calmly and focused back on his work.

Alvin: (sighs) 'I'll keep that in mind.' I stepped out, and closed his door for him. I know what he said was right, but I just couldn't bring myself into the position of treating her nicely. I can't... I just can't...

---

We arrived on the ship the murdering took place. It happened on a ship named 'Pearl Treasure', it seemed to be very luscious and I can't help but stared around the rich decorations. It was written in gold 'Annual party of the International Charity club.' and the theme colour of silver gave people a feel of classic and wealth.

Ivan: 'Alvin, what are you staring at?' I stopped my gaze and hurried to his side.

Alvin: 'Sorry, do we start here?'

Ivan: 'Search around.' I did as what I was told. I walked around like Steven and Ian. Steven was examining around the area where the body was found lying, and Ian was just measuring and reading the documents as he walked around observing evidence stated in the files. I held my cameras, I should be taking photos. I continued to walk around, I took photos from every single view including from the top to the floor and towards the roof. I cannot let one place escape from my camera. These were usually jobs for polices, but Ivan taught me that it was always better to invest it ourselves.

Ivan: (mumbles) 'Oh. My. Gosh.' I heard him exclaimed softly. I turned to him, Steven, Ian and I gathered around him. He was doing nothing, but petrified as he eyed the black blanket on his palm.

'This blanket... the same skull...'

There was a red skull sewn on one corner.

======================================================================================

Emotionless


End file.
